


Pranks Backfire

by ThePhoenix9



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 12:36:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17386598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePhoenix9/pseuds/ThePhoenix9
Summary: Request: Could u do a Becky playing a prank on the reader with Charlotte to make reader jealous and it backfires





	Pranks Backfire

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr

You had just finished a match with Sonya and the two of you were heading back to the locker rooms together. She waited for you backstage so the two of you could talk about the upcoming matches for Evolution. Sonya knew about your crush on Becky which meant if there was any chance that she could get you to talk about her she most definitely would.

“So are you excited to see Becky and Charlotte in a Last Man Standing match,” Sonya asks as you walk down the long hall to the locker rooms.

“Oh, absolutely, Becky has this match in the bag,” you laugh as you come up to your locker room door. You find yourself in front of the locker room door, Sonya opens it and steps in first. Becky’s sitting on the bench looking at her phone. “Hey, Becks.”

“Huh,” Becky looks up, “oh, hey.”

Sonya looks at Becky’s phone over her shoulder,” who’s bae4life?”

Becky quickly shuts off her phone and looks at Sonya,” none of your business.”

You raise an eyebrow as Becky’s phone buzzed. “Let me guess bae4life?” You’re a little hurt at the fact that it’s not you that Becky calls bae4life in her phone but you plaster a fake smile on. “Well answer it.”

Becky eyes you for a second but you just head to your locker to grab your stuff and hit the shower.

A few seconds later once Becky sees you’re out of earshot she calls Charlotte. What she doesn’t know is Mandy is changing on the other side of the lockers.

“Hey, Charlotte I think its working,” Becky says into the phone. “What, no, Sonya saw my text.”

Mandy inches closer to the corner of the lockers to get a better listen.

“Charlotte we’ve been doing this for weeks she’s starting to seem I don’t know sad,” Becky says.

Mandy rolls her eyes.

Becky hears Sonya coming back and hangs up. Becky hears Sonya open her locker on the other side and lets out a sigh.

Mandy quickly texts Sonya everything she overheard and her theory as to what exactly is going on.

Sonya raises an eyebrow at her as you exit the bathroom and head to your locker next to Becky.

You hear your phone go off and see Sonya texted you but you drop your phone. The phone hits Becky’s and lands on the floor. You both go to pick up the phone but both of you have the same phone case and same brand phone so its hard for you two to depict which is yours. 

You finish changing and head out with Becky, Sonya, and Mandy since you’re all carpool buddies. The entire car ride is filled with you getting weird text messages. You don’t respond to any of them making the assumption that one of your friends put some weird number in as a prank. You guys get to the hotel when the phone starts ringing.

You pick it up but don’t even get a word in because bae4life is already yelling so you put it on speaker holding Becky’s arm so she’ll stay in the car.

“Becky you said to text you pictures but you didn’t say which ones. The ones from like three weeks ago when we were at that party and we pretended to kiss or the one where it looks like we had a one night stand?” You look at Becky who’s squirming in her seat. “Becky honestly how is this prank with Y/N supposed to work if you don’t answer the question?”

You bite back a laugh.

“Um, Charlotte I’ll call you back later,” Becky says quickly. She presses the end button and looks at you.

You sigh handing her her phone back, “seems we had a mix-up. You going to tell me about your prank?”

You hear an audible gulp from her as she digs your phone out of her pocket. “Um, look I really wanted to ask you out but I always chickened out last minute so Charlotte said she’d help me out.”

“By making me jealous,” you ask taking your phone back. You punch her hard in the arm. “For two fucking months I thought you were actually seeing someone and you were seeing Charlotte for pretend? You dick.”

Becky rubs her arm,” ouch, but it worked.”

You glare at her,” in the worst way. I honestly didn’t think stood a chance. Plus Charlottes cute.”

Becky stares at you,” no.”

You start to dial Charlotte’s number.

“You’re not serious,” Becky says.

You shrug,” Oh I don’t know maybe she’ll be a great girlfriend. It’s funny how pranks backfire isn’t it.”

“Hey Charlotte,” you say as charlotte answers. “Do you want to go out on Friday? Cool, see you then.” You look at Becky.

“But I just told you it was a prank. It wasn’t,” Becky begins and watches as you smirk. “You didn’t actually call her did you?” You shook your head. “But?”

“I’ve known about your prank a week after it started,” you say getting out the car.

“What, how?”

“You and Charlotte are friends and I noticed you changed her name in your contacts because she definitely did not. Oh, and Mandy told me after she heard you and Charlotte talking.”

“So, why say something now?” Becky looks confused and you have to admit to yourself it is adorable.

“Because I wanted to see how long your prank would last before it backfired. I must say it lasted a long time. That’s actually your longest successful prank you’ve had,” you say looking at her as you enter the hotel. “I was actually starting to think you and Charlotte were a thing. So ready for my prank?”

You head up to your room and hand Becky a key card. She opens the door and is met with a nothing out of the ordinary which surprises her. She walks into the bathroom and screams. You laugh you had asked Sonya and Mandy to get the witch from Zelina’s room and place it in the bathroom.

Becky runs back out and exits the room.

“And that’s what you get when you try to prank the prankster,” you whisper taking a seat on your bed.


End file.
